


documentary

by ishie



Category: Community
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2009, Gen, One Shot, thiry minute ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce Hawthorne was a self-made man, a true American success story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	documentary

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with their voices. Un-betaed, so would be ecstatic for concrit or comments!

_Pierce Hawthorne was a self-made man, a true American success story. Like Bill Gates. Or PT Barnum. Or those oil guys with the big hats._

He started with nothing - just a half-million dollar trust fund from his grandfather, and a mildly successful produce delivery business on the south side of town. That, oh, that was a funny story. He only assumed the reins when his father decided to move to Kingston, Jamaica, after his fifth wife ran off with his third. Ha! Oh, man, you wouldn't believe what those two

"Pierce, you're ruining the narration. Just read what's written in the script."

_What script? I didn't get any- Oh, _that_ script. I thought that was my sandwich wrapper._

"Still rolling!"

_Within five years, Hawthorne's was responsible for _

"Oh my God, are they _still_ taping this? We're supposed to start study group in ten minutes."

"Shhh! I wanna hear all about the crazy women he keeps getting to marry him. It's like watching the wrong side of a Lifetime movie."

"If we don't practice for this presentation, Señor Chang is going to _flunk us_. And I don't think even Jeff's going to be able to talk him out of it!"

_Within five years, Hawthorne's was responsible for three-quarters of the produce served in local restaurants and fully half of_

"Aw, don't tell me I missed the part about his spirit quest!"

"Nah, he's still on all the business junk. Abed's script doesn't get into the good stuff for at least six more pages."

_I could talk about it now!_

"Stream of consciousness. Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 21 November 2009, 14:48  
> Finished: 21 November 2009, 15:18


End file.
